power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Production Trivia Notes
Production Trivia Notes for'' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy'' (2014 Fan-Film), including newly added info regarding the upcoming Extended Edition of the fan film set to be released sometime in 2018. This new cut will be out to coincide with the release of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena . 'General Info' *This will be the first Power Rangers Fan-Film to be converted in both 2D (original) and 3D formats - whatever perfered. In between scenes, the film sometimes have scenes that are in 16:9 720p HD wide but a lot of scenes are/were in standard 16:9 wide. *This is Marsh's 3rd Power Rangers Fan-Film shot in 16:9 Widescreen and the first Power Rangers fan-film in general to be shot in High Definition. The following perferred resolutions for better viewing of this fan-film are: **HD 780p **HD 1080p *Unlike Marsh's past fan-film project attempts of the series from the past, Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2014 will NOT include any music Marsh has used from the original Sam Raimi-directed Spider-Man trilogy (by Danny Elfman, Deborah Lurie, John Debney, and Christopher Young) or music from video games Marsh had used beforewise. The musicial score for the film is purely 100% original. **The software Marsh used to make the film score is MAGIX Music Maker (any version). *The only Megazord featured in the film only especially for the climatic battle is the Gosei Ultimate Megazord from Power Rangers: Megaforce. The Megazord remained in its Command Ship formation the whole film whereas the LG season had the Astro Megaship to be included in its Ship mode rather than Zord mode. Unlike the Lost Galaxy TV series, the film fills the Gosei Ultimate Megaship in as the Astro Megaship of the reboot series since Marsh couldn't afford an Astro Megaship toy from eBay (where most Power Rangers collectors buy and bid most of the toys of all seasons including Lost Galaxy). **The 2016 Extended Edition of the fan-film will eye new, never-before-had-inserted footage of Defender Torozord and Galaxy Megazord in battle whilist the original cut of the film dismanaged to add Zord battles due to its alotted running time and Marsh, at the time of the film's production, didn't have the money to buy both DX toy collectibles of the two Megazords. *This is the first Anthony Marsh, Jr-produced Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fan-film to not make any ties or referrences to Saban's version of the eponymous season he has based the movie on of its entirety. Although this is an origin film, there are a few to little referrences and nods to Lost Galaxy's first 15 episodes: **From " Quasar Quest " - its entirety and (but including the introductions of Marsh's team of Rangers he made exclusively for the fan-series as rebooted and re-introducing Terra Venture), the backstory behind the Quasar Sabers. **From " The Magna Defender (episode) " to " Redemption Day " - Magna Defender reintroduced but his act of revenge is upon Lord Metarex here in the film rather than Scorpius and his obsession of retrieving the Lights of Orion here is downplayed and shorten here than on the show and Sentai corresponder. *Video game footage ultilized for the action scenes spliced with the film's puppet footage included from the following: **''Soul Calibur V '' **''Call of Duty: Ghosts '' **''Killzone 2 '' **''Medal of Honor'' (2010) **''Soul Calibur IV '' **''Grand Theft Auto IV'' **''Grand Theft Auto V'' ***Also incorperating captured footage from GTA Online, customly. **''Burnout Paradise '' **''The Amazing Spider-Man'' (2012 video game) 'Differences from the TV Show/Sentai' *There are a few story elements and scenes from Gingaman's first 25 episodes featured in the film: **The villains (mainly Lord Metarex)' obsession of retrieving the Rangers' Quasar Sabers, Transdaggers and the Lights of Orion to revive and re-animate Serpentera - based on the Space Pirates Bulban's army's conquest to revive Dytanix in episodes 1-40 of Gingaman. **Villamax being the main villain for the early half of the film, with Furio in between and Treacheron being last. ***NOTE: Fans know Furio wasn't from Gingaman, he was from Megaranger (aka. Power Rangers in Space). ***When the Lost Galaxy season was in its production during its first half, Villamax (aka. Sword General Sambash)'s costume couldn't been used so in favor, they used Furio's costume for the first 9 episodes of the show. his costume was eventually used during the second half of its series obviously. Villamax was one of the many villains from the original Sentai who was slowly adapted into Power Rangers after the Gingaman vs. Megaranger ''teamup movie was finished. ***Treacheron only has at least 5 scenes in this film. His role is likely going to be reduced in the following sequels of the fan-film trilogy. ***Furio has 17 scenes in the film. His role is likely going to be reduced in one of the following planned sequels of the fan-film trilogy. ***Lord Metarex's foot-soldiers didn't appear in original footage. They only appeared in stock footage used for the finale from the video game Killzone 2'' (PS3) of. the Helghast soldiers for Metarex's Chromite Viper soldiers. ****The Chromite Vipers, however, in any scene in the fan-film, never appeared in Marsh's original footage. But will likely in the fan-film's Extended Edition 'if possible. **Magna Defender's son Zika being considered his brother rather than being his son as despicted in the ''Power Rangers version. '''Copyright Issues with (re)use of Sentai footage *Villamax's death from the Sentai is featured and re-enacted in the film only in original footage. The scene where Villamax and the Red Ranger charge at each other and when Villamax rides off the mountain cliff here in the film is purely original. As seen and based from the final scene of Gingaman's 12th episode. The actual scene from the Sentai was removed from the final cut of the film due to copyright restraints by Toei. *Unused stock footage of a guardian placing the Lights of Orion in a black box. Also from Gingaman's 12th episode. The scene was removed from the final cut of the film due to copyright restraints by Toei. *Serpentera is only briefly seen through archival footage (ala Dairanger and MMPR season 2) when Tony discusses the team about it and what Lord Metarex intended on using it for, and the following MMPR episode this was used from was Part 1 of "The Power Transfer" from Season 2. The following archival scenes were alter to photo stilts for the YouTube release with actual footage removed from the final cut of the film due to copyright restraints by Saban Brands (as SabansPowerRangers), Toei, and SCG Power Rangers, LLC. **Lord Zedd also appeared through that footage in the original edit of the scene during Tony's commentary about Serpentera. *Desperately for the final fight against Furio, a few Stock Footage scenes from Gingamans 23rd episode previously used 'in 'Lost Galaxy's " Orion Returns " episode (with all of Destruxo 's scenes omitted) where the Rangers retrieve the Lights of Orion and armor were in use for the film. For the YouTube release, it had to be photo stilts of the scenes in a stop-motion GIF image form with custom sound FX and ADR voice work with the actual scene removed from the YT edit due to copyright restraints by Saban and Toei. **The Extended Edition will ultilize image screencaps and original footage of the scenes as well as the scene where the Rangers obtain the Lights of Orion armor despite Copyright reasons on YouTube. 'On-Set Production Proposals *The Rangers' team outfit in the film were originally going to be next-gen futuristic hybrids of the original Lost Galaxy costumes from the TV series and in the Sentai series they were adapted from. However, the helmets are still the same but with newly improved visor size and metallic coating on the visors. *The Galaxy Rangers' Transmorphers were going to appear and to be repainted in black rather than chrome gray from the TV show and its Bandai toyline. However, based on what Anthony Marsh, Jr said and stated, before production started priorly, he had lost his Transmorpher toy back in 2012 so therefore the morpher cannot be used or be seen on screen. *Most of the film is be shot with 100% original material. **Commonly, due to some to most footage from Gingaman that was present in Power Rangers, Marsh originally was going to add on footage of scenes that fully happened in the original Sentai. Unfortunately, in order to refrain from reproducing and re-editing fights scenes from Gingaman despite strict copyright reasons with Saban and Toei, Marsh decided to reshoot most of the Ranger-based fights in 100% American movie footage based on the fights from Gingaman instead, before releasing the fan-film on YouTube. **There were intentions to have the Megazord toys of the Galaxy Megazord and Defender Torozord in the film, but due to Marsh's personal difficulties, the Zord battles that were set for the film have been canceled only leaving on-foot Ranger battles present. ***During second unit work, Marsh tried to get a collectible toy of Galaxy Megazord on amazon.com but by the end of 2013, the item as of now is currently unavailable. The last collectible of it costed $199.99 on the site but a random buyer had already bought it so Marsh was out of luck. He then made a few attempts to buy each of the Galactazords individually on eBay via item bids, but didn't have any funds to buy the toys via PayPal but turned out unsuccessful. ***The only Zord from the Galaxy Megazord Marsh bought on eBay was the Lion Galactazord. The one he bought had a missing front leg and none of the white chest stickers on it for only $1. ***Amazon.com had a $10 collectible of the Defender Torozord sometime in early 2013, but is no longer available. Instead, they have/had collectibles of it ranging between $45-$240. '''The Extended Edition (2018) The new cut of the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy fan-film will include changes made from the original 2014 production cut to the Extended. *Megazord battles will be added. *Lord Metarex's vocal tone will be altered. *Inclusion of more scenes for Miranda Campbell and Jesse Marshall. **In the original version, Jesse's actor likeness was donned by Jake Gyllenhaal . In the new cut of the first film and onwards, Jesse's actor likeness will be inspired by Brandon Routh . **Miranda only had one major scene in the original cut - due to Thorne ( Kieran Culkin ) being the Yellow Ranger in the film earlier onwards - and of that was the film's climatic battle between the Rangers and Metarex. In the original version, but at the last minute, Miranda's actress likeness was donned by Rooney Mara . In the new cut of the first film and onwards, Miranda's actress likeness will now be inspired by Bridget Regan . *Alternate/longer and recut versions of scenes that still exist in the film. *The Extended Edition will feature new and longer scenes with the Magna Defender involved since in the original version/cut of the film only saw Magna Defender having only 24 minutes of screen time within the original cut's 112 minute running time. *Like Lord Metarex, Magna Defender's voice in the new cut will be altered. *Gwen's voice in the new footage is different. *As of 2018, due to the original cut containing music that was remixed on Magix Music Maker ala "Movie Score" soundpools that have been produced already by artists licensed with CD Baby, Believe Music, etc., A new Alternate Score is to take effect in this cut. Some music cues that were to be made previously for The Wrath of Trakeena will be included. Rumored Plans *Gwen McQueen's scenes will be altered with a different actress likeness that is not Katie Cassidy . Some of Gwen's existing scenes (with Cassidy's likeness for the character used) will still be intact but new scenes for the character will or would either keep Cassidy's likeness used throughout or to don a different actress' resemblance for Gwen's portrayal here. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film)